Problem
|image = Cimorelli on set for Problem.jpg |band = Ariana Grande ft. Iggy Azalea |album = My Everything |released = April 28, 2014 |genre = Dance-pop, R&B |label = Republic Records |runtime = 3:13 |writer = Iggy Azalea Ilya Salmanzadeh Max Martin Savan Kotecha |producer = Max Martin Shellback Ilya |before = Fancy |current = |after = Really Don't Care }} "Problem" is a song by Nickelodeon star/singer Ariana Grande featuring Iggy Azalea. The song is Ariana's first single off her sophomore album My Everything. It was uploaded to the YouTube channel on July 4th, 2014. Lyrics Dani (Cimorelli): Uh huh it's Cimorelli I got one more problem with you girl (One less, one less problem) Christina (Cimorelli): Hey baby even though I hate ya I wanna love ya (I want you-oo-ooh) Christina: And even though I can't forgive ya I really want to (I want you-ooh-ooh) Amy (Cimorelli): Tell me Tell me baby Why can't you leave me? 'Cause even though I shouldn't want ya I gotta have ya (I want you-ooh-ooh) Lisa: Head in the clouds Got no weight on my shoulders I should be wiser and realize that I've got Lauren, whispering: One less problem without ya I got one less problem without ya I got one less problem without ya Cimorelli: I got one less, one less problem Lauren, whispering: One less problem without ya I got one less problem without ya I got one less problem without ya Cimorelli: I got one less, one less problem Hey tell me what ya got girl Katherine (Cimorelli): I know you're never gonna wake up I gotta give up (But I do-ooh-ooh) I know I shouldn't ever call back Or let ya come back (But I do-ooh-ooh) Lauren (Cimorelli): Everytime you hold me And say you love me I get a little bit breathless I shouldn't want it (But I do-ooh-ooh) Lisa: Head in the clouds Got no weight on my shoulders I should be wiser And realize that I've got! Lauren, whispering: One less problem without ya I got one less problem without ya I got one less problem without ya Cimorelli: I got one less, one less problem Lauren, whispering: One less problem without ya I got one less problem without ya I got one less problem without ya Cimorelli: I got one less, one less problem Dani, rapping: Uh, what you got? Smart money bettin' I'll be better off without you In no time I'll be forgettin' all about you You sayin' that you know But I really, really doubt you Understand my life is easy When I ain't around you Iggy Iggy Too biggie to be here stressin' I'm thinkin' I love the thought of you More than I love your presence And the best thing now is probably for you to exit I let you go Let you back I finally learned my lesson No half-stepping either you want it Or you just playin' I'm listening to you knowing I can't believe what you're sayin' There's a million you's baby boy So don't be dumb I got 99 problems But you won't be one Like what? Lisa: Head in the clouds Got no weight on my shoulders I should be wiser and realize that I've got Oh Lauren, whispering (Lisa): One less problem without ya I got one less problem without ya (Yeah) I got one less problem without ya Cimorelli: I got one less, one less problem Lauren, whispering: One less problem without ya I got one less problem without ya I got one less problem without ya Cimorelli: I got one less, one less problem Lauren, whispering: One less problem without ya I got one less problem without ya I got one less problem without ya Cimorelli: I got one less, one less problem Video Gallery Category:Songs Category:Covers Category:Songs by Iggy Azalea Category:Pop songs